


Just Another Test

by Huggable_Fangirl (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Huggable_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has a new machine to test with Simon.<br/>It really is just another test for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Test

“Lewis? Lewis what’s happening? What’s going on?”

The somewhat panicked dwarf had woken up in a large glass cube, similar to Lalnable’s prison, with his friend looking down at him from a glass window. The spaceman appeared to be watching him with intrigue.

“Don’t worry about it Simon, it’s just a new test I’m doing. You’ll be fine.”

The dwarf was rather confused. “What do you mean? What new test? And why are you using me; I thought we had loads of other test subjects to do this sort of thing.”

Lewis hesitated for a moment. “We do, but there was a change of plans for this.”

Simon huffed. “Fine, I suppose you’ve done crazier bollocks. What is this test?”

The spaceman took a moment to respond; his voice sounding more and more unsure. “It’s… Just testing some new machinery. It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. We’ll get this over with and then you can forget it ever happened.”

Simon quirked his eyebrows in a confused manner. “Alright…”

Lewis pressed a few buttons on a control panel that was fitted into the wall. Seconds later, a strange bundle of mechanized arms and electrical cables popped out near Simon. The dwarf gulped nervously as he took note of the many sharp blades attached to the various appendages. He never said anything, but his dreams were often haunted by Lewis killing him in different ways; each time more creative and disturbing than the last. He cleared his throat loudly to try and play off his worry.

“So uh, what’s this thing for?”

Lewis pressed several other buttons while replying distractedly. “Hopefully it’ll help us defend Yoglabs. It still has a few kinks apparently, but the scientists are ironing them out.”

Simon dreaded his next answer. “And what am I supposed to do here?”

Lewis looked directly at the dwarf with casual indifference. “Die.”

The spaceman then pulled a lever, sending an electrical pulse to the arms and bringing them to life with a loud grinding noise. Simon took that moment to dash away from the deadly machine. Lewis chuckled lowly and pressed something else.

“Running away will only make it worse; the mobile version of this is much more painful. Besides, just get it over with! I’ll erase your new clone’s memory of this and everything will be normal again.”

The dwarf tried to shut out the his friend’s insane ramblings. New clone? Wasn’t he the original? Had Lewis done this before and never told him? Was that why his dreams seemed so real? Why would he do this? Simon was too distracted to see or care about the large death machine coming towards him. And then it was over.

~

Viscera and gore was splattered across the viewing window into the test cell. There were a few dulled screams from behind the glass now that Lewis had turned off the comm system; nothing the spaceman wasn’t used to here. Once the new Defense Unit had finished blending Simon into blood and bits of flesh all over the floor, it retracted into the floor with it’s programmed goal fulfilled. Lewis walked out of the test observation and operation room to be greeted by one of the lead scientists, Dr. Pashwartz.

“How was the new model sir; were the bone grinders working this time?”

“Yes, they were fine; the delay on the powering sequence needs shortening though. And perhaps add a less blood-obsessed AI this time.”

“I’ll get the lab boys on it sir.”

“Good. Now I need to get that new clone of Simon up, do excuse me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world definitely needed that. Yup.


End file.
